A Demon's Seal
by Wing012
Summary: Daisuke should have quitted when he could. His team? The infamous Copynin, a fangirl, and a Hyuuga. And just when he thinks his life is normal, Akatsuki's on the move again. Joy.
1. Demon 0: Background Story

Tori: Ahem. The title has nothing to do with the story. I just couldn't think up with one that fits so I just stuck with that one. This is my first time writing a Naruto story and I don't exact know much about it...-sweatdrops- I only own the English Naruto volumes 1-3 but I read 1-9 or 10 so yea... I never saw the anime but I have read enough Naruto fanfics that I sort of know what happened in the future...sort of. -sighs- I need help...

Hikaru: I am Tori-sama's good side and she doesn't own Naruto and never will...sadly for her but fortunately for the characters. She only owns her own characters. If she had own Naruto, she would be very happy...and wish to buy the copyright to DNAngel and other manga/anime she loves.

Tori: Hika-chan! Anyway, this is only the **prologue** since **I need the reviewers' help**. Though I wouldn't call myself _obsessed_ with Naruto, I need help on where to find all the ninjutsus and all those other jutsus so I can actually continue this story as I'm pretty much new to Naruto myself. -sweatdrops- So if you actually click here out of curiousity or interest and is reading this...please e-mail me a website or something so I can actually know the jutsus.

Kage: I'm her evil side and she knows that this plotline has been pretty much overused...I think. This is another "next generation" type of story only with shounen-ai(as she loves it but isn't a yaoi fan exactly) and has her own characters which she has thought up of before she even knew it. If she has done anything wrong, please tell her so she may improve in writing Naruto stories.

Tori: You heard right. This is a shounen-ai story and maybe shojo-ai so if you have a problem with that, please leave now as I don't want flames saying that it sucks or whatever. I hate people like that as every person is different in their own way. The pairings are Sasuke/Naruto(of course), Sakura/Lee, Shikamaru/Ino, Gaara/Neji(I recently got into this pairing), Kiba/Hinata, and some others. There is also OC/OC here so you don't have to worry about any of my OCs pairing with the original characters. I don't like stories like that even though I'm fine with OCs.

**A Demon's Seal**

Everyone has heard of the fox demon who terroized Konoha and Konohagakure was nearly destroyed until a man sealed the demon within the body of a newborn boy. The man died right after, but not before he said the boy's name and for him to be recognized as a hero.

The villagers chose to not respect him and instead, despised and feared him.

The boy grew up with no parents, no family. He then trained to be a ninja and announced that he was going to be the next Hokage. He grew up without knowing of the demon sealed within him, the reason why the villagers despise him so.

One day, he stole a scroll in hopes he may graduate from the Ninja Academy. On that day, he learned the Kage Bushin. The next day, the boy was found by his teacher and learned from another that he was the demon holder. He graduated on that day and ate ramen with his teacher to celebrate.

The boy was placed on a team with a pretty girl, a loner boy, and a late teacher. The teacher tested them for teamwork and they failed. The loner and the girl shared their food with the boy and the teacher passed them. They became genin on that day.

As time went on, the boy became stronger and used the demon's chakra for help. When the loner betrayed Knonha and went to Sound to be strong, the demon boy went after him in hopes to get him back. He finally succeeded and the two realized their feelings for each other and began dating, although the villagers didn't know at first.

Now, they all know of the boys' relationship and they all grew up. The demon boy is now Hokage and the loner boy is an ANBU. The pretty girl became a medic-nin and the late teacher still taught genin.

It was sort of a happy ending but now the new generation of ninjas will face off a new generation of enemies including old ones as well. But they will have help from the previous generation...


	2. Demon 1: New Generation

Tori: I just want to say that I thank anyone who has read this. I never knew I would actually get 160 hits and two story alerts on this story as I have very boring plotlines and such. As I mentioned before in **Shajitsuteki Gensou**, I lack much self-confidence. -sighs- I need to build it up but I have nearly close to no reviews here...at least, to me anyway.

Kage: If anyone's OOC, we are sincerely sorry as we don't know much of their personalities...-sweatdrops-

Tori:A special thank you to _Blu Rose_ for the two websites. Me and my muses are forever indebted to you and we shall keep reading **Naruto X**. It is truly a great story in our taste. -smiles brightly-

Hikaru: Enjoy it and don't hesitate to review or flame. As long as we actually have a review. You can say "I really like it!" or "Keep it up!". We don't really care. We are never picky about these things.

_A new generation...new enemies...new allies...and most of all...new demons and secrets... _

**A Demon's Seal**

Kakashi was one who arrives at least 2 hours late. He wasn't lazy, he just didn't feel like arriving on time. But he knew that even if the current Hokage is or was his student, he would get yelled at as he always did.

When he walked through the doors of the Hokage office after saying(or nodding) hello to Shikamaru and the guards, he saw Gai(he nearly had the mind to run off right there) and two other jonins(at least he thought they were) there, waiting for him. He had never seen the two jonins before and was curious on who they were. He knew they were from Konoha; the leaf headband they carried prove it.

"You're late!" the Hokage yelled, pointing at him and standing up.

Kakashi scratched his head sheepishly. "Sorry but I saw a cat jump off a building and had to save it. When I did, the owner came and thought I was kidnapping it and I had to--"

"LIAR!" Naruto shouted at him. Kakashi chuckled from underneath his mask. The Kyuubi holder was still the same...

"Ah my eternal rival! I have beat you from a record of 49 to 52! I being the 52! How do you like that!" Gai suddenly exclaimed. Kakashi suppressed the urge to run out of the office...again.

"Naruto, why are we here?" Kakashi asked, ignoring Gai's...ranting(?).

"To tell you of these two jonins and your teams." he informed. He gestured to the two who were looking at Gai like he was crazy. Kakashi didn't blame them. "This is Saruku Takeda and Irine Kato. Saruku-san, Irine-san, these two are Kakashi Hatake and Gai Maito. Saruku-san's and Irine-san's teams are their first ones."

Saruku had dark green hair which reached to his shoulders and was tied back messily with calculating light brown eyes. He wore a black t-shirt with blue shorts that reached to his knees. He wore fishnets on his arms and a single white glove on his right arm. From his knees down to his ankles were wrapped in bandages and his feet were covered by black and brown shoes. His hitai-ate leaf headband was around his forehead where it was suppose to go.

Irine had crimson red hair which reached to her middle back and had piercing ruby red eyes. She wore a brown vest over a red long sleeve shirt with white stripes down the sleeves. Her leaf green skirt reached two inches above her knees and had fishnet stockings with a pair of black boots which reached three inches below her knees. Her hitai-ate was around her neck loosely and she had a red and green ribbon tied around her neck like a choker.

"Hello." Irine greeted politely.

"Hey." Saruku said with a lazy wave of his hand.

"Yo." was all Kakashi said to the two jonins.

"Ah. The springtime of youth is a wonderful thing don't you think! And the two of you are new to teaching! How wonderful!" Gai exclaimed, clasping Irine's hand which caused her to jump in surprise.

Naruto cleared his throat and all attention were back at him. Gai was still clasping Irine's hands until Saruku grasped Irine's shoulders and pulled her away from the jonin. He glared at Gai which the man didn't notice but Kakashi did. He placed it in his mind for later thought. "Here are the names of your students and all that other stuff. Kakashi won't be late as you usually will...will you?"

Kakashi smirked. "I'll be there." They both knew it meant he wasn't going to be on time even if he was going to be there.

"Why do I even try...?" Naruto sighed.

"Is that all Hokage-sama?" Irine asked. He nodded. "Great! Let's go Saruku-kun. Keisuke-kun's waiting for us to eat go out and eat ramen. I can't believe he actually like that stuff." She grabbed Saruku's wrist and the two headed outside of the room.

"Aw...I want ramen now. Take me with you!" Naruto shouted after the two jonins. He then slumped down on his chair.

"My rival, Kakashi, let's have a battle to test our strength! I shall win this time!" Gai exclaimed, doing one of his famous(or infamous) poses.

"Huh?" Kakashi looked at him dully. "You said something?" Naruto and Gai noticed that he was reading Icha Icha Paradise again. Naruto groaned and muttered "Pervert." under his breath while Gai thought '_50-52. I lost again_!' Kakashi silently walked off, still reading Icha Icha Paradise.

"Uhh...Gai, you can leave now you know." Naruto said to the man in front of him.

"Of course! The young youths of today awaits me for guidance! I must go now Hokage-sama! I bid you farewell!" and the jonin rushed out of the office so fast that he became a blur of green. Naruto shook his head and prayed for the three students who would be in Gai's teaching. He looked at the paperwork on his desk and groaned. "I'm beginning to wish Sasuke was back from his mission with Ikeda-san..."

--------------------

Two people were walking through a forest.

"How much?" one of them asked dully.

"Tomorrow or two days probably." the other answered.

The first one frowned. "Great."

Then a bunch of ninjas, possibly chunins or jonins, appeared from no where.

"Say it again." the second one said.

"Great." and he activated his Sharingan.

"Hm." The second one pulled out a bunch of shurikens and threw them at the chunins. "You get jonins. I'll chunins."

The boy frowned at her, upset at the fact that he was being ordered around by a girl, but obeyed the order anyway.

--------------------

A boy with black haired and light green eyes yawned as he waited for his teacher to come. He wore a grey shirt under a black jacket with pair of blue pants. His hitai-ate was on his forehead, shining from the sunloght that reflected off it. "I'm bored. When's the teacher coming?"

His two other teammates were a boy and girl. The girl shrugged. "Don't know. How about you, Kyohaku-kun?"

The other boy shrugged and didn't answer. He had dark red hair with blank white eyes. He wore a black sleeveless shirt under a white t-shirt with a pair of dark green shorts. He had bandages wrapped from knee down and the elbow down. His hitai-ate was around his neck.

The girl pouted when the boy didn't say anything to her. She had shoulder length orange hair with dark green eyes. She had on a red tank top and a brown skirt which reached to her knees. She wore fishnet gloves and stockings and her hitai-ate was around her forehead as well. "The teacher's late by..." She glanced at the clock.

"An hour and a half." the black haired boy responded instantly. The girl groaned.

"Hello." a silver haired man appeared at the door.

"You're late!" the girl and black haired boy shouted, pointing at him.

_Hmm...so much like them._ "Ah sorry. I got lost on the road of life." he said.

"How do you get lost on the road of life?" the black haired boy asked, confused.

Kakashi sighed and told them to follow him. They went outside and he looked down on them. "Now tell me a bit about yourselves."

"Like what?" the girl asked.

"Name, hobbies, likes, dislikes, dreams. You know. Those sort of things." he explained. "Why don't you go first, orange head."

The girl crossed her arms and pouted at the nickname. "My name's Inju Tanaka. I like to train and hang out with my friends. I hate you since you made us wait for an hour and a half and I also hate rainy days."

Kakashi nodded to show he was listening, even though he was half-listening. "How about you?" He pointed at the black haired boy.

He grinned. "The name's Daisuke Kamikara and I'm going to be the seventh Hokage and be the best one there is! I also like ramen and training but hate it when someone kills without reason."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. _Interesting...so he's the one..._ "Last one."

"My name's Kyohaku Hyuuga and I hate fanclubs along with girls. Inju is an exception since she isn't after me. I like sushi and my goal is to fight a strong shinobi and ask to be his or her student."

Kakashi's raised eyebrow went higher. _This one's interesting too..._

"What about you sensei?" Inju asked.

Kakashi grinned and said, "My name's Kakashi Hatake. My dreams are only for me as well as my hobbies and dislikes but I will tell you that I like to be unpredictable."

The students stared at him with confusion written all over their faces. Only Kyohaku's confusion was more hidden than the other ones. Kakashi grinned further and said, "We'll start the test tomorrow. Meet me at the bridge at 5 am sharp. Oh and don't eat breakfast. You'll just throw it back up."

"What test!.?" but the jonin had already disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Inju looked thoughtful for a while. Daisuke looked at her. "What is it?"

"I read something that mentioned Kakashi Hatake but...I don't remember what..." she replied, tilting her head sideways.

Daisuke shrugged. "Oh well." Then he grinned. "Wanna go eat some ramen?"

Inju crossed her arms. "Why ramen? I want something else!"

"Oh come on." Daisuke whined. "Please?" He was nearly begging on his knees.

Inju sighed but nodded, giving in. The boy grinned brightly and turned to Kyohaku. "Wanna come?" The Hyuuga shrugged and gave a swift nod. "Whoohoo!" and the three headed towards Ichiraku.

--------------------

A group of three were eating at a cafe at a table that was near the back. Two were boys, one a girl. A small dog who had white fur was sitting quietly by one of the boy, eating a dish of dog food.

The girl had short grey hair with soft violet eyes. She wore a red tanktop over a white shirt and a pair of blue pants with white stripes down the side. Her hitai-ate was around her forehead and had a silver chain wrapped around her arm from her hand to elbow. A black whip was wrapped and tied around her waist, handle dangling in the front.

The one who owned the white dog had light brown hair which had a few red strands and dark brown eyes with hints of hazel brown mixed in the iris. He had a brown sleeveless jacket with a dark blue t-shirt underneath and a pair of black shorts. Bandages were wrapped around his knee down, neck, forehead. His hiati-ate covered his forehead. A whistle was dangling from around his neck.

The last member of their team was a boy with black hair and dark green hidden behind a pair of sunglasses. He wore a black high color jacket over a fishnet shirt and a pair of long white pants. His hitai-ate was around his forehead as well.

The girl was drinking an ice-cream soda, the dog boy was eating french fries and chocolate ice-cream, and the sunglass wearing boy was eating a piece of carrot cake. No one was speaking at all.

"So what do you think of our new teacher?" the girl asked, breaking the silence between the three.

The sunglass wearing boy just continued eating. The girl looked at the dog boy who opened his mouth to take a bite out of three french fries and spoke.

"Saruku-sensei is interesting. I've never met anyone outside the Inuzuka clan who can speak to Hakumaru before..."

"I heard the Takeda clan can speak to animals." the last boy mumbled, surprising them over the fact that he spoke. Well, surprising the dog boy. The girl was pondering over what he had just said.

"Is that true, Araki-kun?" The boy nodded. "Hmm...this sort of gives me an idea on the survival training tomorrow..."

"What Raine?" the Inuzuka boy asked.

"Kumori my dog boy, you'll need to use Hakumaru for this." the girl stated.

"Why?" he asked.

"Part of the plan?" Araki asked knowingly.

Raine smirked. "Of course."

Kumori shook his head as Hakumaru whined slightly, burying his head in his paws. "I know Hakumaru. She has that look again..."

"**_What_** look?" Raine snapped angrily.

Kumori sighed as he dipped a bunch of fries in the ice-cream. "Nevermind. What's the plan?"

Raine smirked and whispered it into their ears.

--------------------

A girl was punching a tree rapidly while her two companions were sitting down on the grass near her.

The girl had shoulder length blonde hair with light green eyes. She wore a black sleeveless shirt with a grey mini skirt. Her entire arm and leg were wrapped in bandages and her hitai-ate was on her right arm.

One of the boys had light brown hair with dark brown eyes. He wore a simple dark green jacket which was unzipped to reveal a black t-shirt and a pair of black shorts. His hitai-ate was around his forehead.

The last of the girl's companions was a boy with black hair and chocolate brown eyes. he was sort of chubby with a white shirt, leaf green jacket, and brown pants. He was wearing the hitai-ate around his forehead and was eating a bag of chips while leaning against a tree, looking at the girl train.

The brunette, who was lying down on the grass and observing the clouds go by, suddenly said, "Can't believe we have a female teacher..."

The girl stopped training and glared at him. "Are you saying that girls can't become ninjas, Shiroi-kun?"

The brunette sighed and said, "No, Tsuyu. I'm just saying that female teachers and just...hard to come by."

The black haired boy joined in on the conversation. "Shiroi-kun's right. Most female ninjas wanna be medic-nin instead of teaching genins."

The girl(Tsuyu) glared at the chip eeating boy. "Iyoru, why are you **still** eating when you should be _training_?"

The boy gulped and said, "It's not my fault I'm hungry!"

Shiroi suddenly said, "Irine-sensei had said that she was going to make Iyoru weight."

Tsuyu laughed. "Good luck to Irine-sensei then. It's pretty much hopeless to get Iyoru-kun to lose weight and not eat."

Iyoru crossed his arms and looked offended. "Excuse me? I'll lose weight even without Irine-sensei's help!"

Shiroi sighed heavily as Tsuyu smirked at the statement. "That's what she wants you to say Iyoru."

"Oh." Now he was beginning to feel manupulated...

Tsuyu went back to punching the tree. "Well, I'm glad to have her as our teacher. She seems pretty cool."

"Hope we can pass the test tomorrow..." Iyoru mumbled, eating his chips again.

"Don't say that! You'll jinx it!" Tsuyu exclaimed.

"Ah!"

Shiroi sighed. "How troublesome."

--------------------

"The teacher _still_ scares me..."

"Aimi, he wears a green jumpsuit and has bushy eyebrows. What normal person **wouldn't** still be scared of him?"

Aimi crossed her arms and pouted, white eyes looking at the green haired boy before her. "Oh be quiet, Mitsuki-kun."

The green haired boy looked at the red-haired girl with his orange eyes, amused. "Just stating the truth. Isn't that right, Hotaru?" He looked at the boy next to him. He had long orange hair and yellowish eyes. He nodded in agreement with Mitsuki.

"You **both** are against me!" Aimi said, throwing her arms up in the air.

Aimi, Hotaru, and Mitsuki were both unfortunate enough to get Gai as their teacher. Gai's speeches on the "power of youth" and the "fire burns deep within you!" had scared the boys speechless, even if Hotaru doesn't talk in the first place.

Aimi was Hyuuga with red hair and the sister of Kyohaku and Keisuke.She wore a loose jacket and a pair of loose pants. Her hitai-atewas around her neck and her hair was tied up in a ponytail.

Hotaruhad on a black shirt that was several sizes bigger than him and a pair of navy blue shorts. His orange hairdraped over his shoulders, causing him to look toomuch like a girl. A sickle and chain was wrapped underneathhisgiant shirt and only the tip of the blade was showing.

Mitsuki was a pretty boy with his forest green bangs hanging over his pale orange eyes. He wore ared tight shirt with a pair of black pants which ended with bandages. His neck was also wrapped in bandages while his hitai-ate rested on the top of his head. A boomerangabout 5 foot was strapped behind him(Imagine Sango's from Inu-Yasha).

The three had Gai for the rest of their life until they become chunin...unfortunately. Neji, Aimi's cousin and head of the branch family, had actually threatened to kill her if she turned out like their teacher.

Flashback

_"Aimi Hyuuga, if you ever dye your hair black and have a bowlcut, I'll whack you over the head thirty times. If you start wearing ajumpsuit, I'll smack you over the headone hundredtimes. If you start doing the "ping" thing when you smile, pose, and a sunset happen behind you, I'll let the servants starve you. If you start shouting about the springtime of youth, I'll start training you with all my strength. If you start doing allof them,I'lljust take a sword and kill you."_

Flashback Ended

Let's hope Aimi, Hotaru, and Mitsuki can survive withoutone of them turning like their sensei...


	3. Demon 2: Genins

Tori: OMG! I...this is just so...unexpected! -faints instantly-

Kage: What happened?

Hikaru: What else? She has two review, 363 hits, two story alerts, and this story has been put on a C2 community...How else would you react? This is the first time that's actually happened. Being put on a C2 community that is.

Kage: O.O 3--363 hits! That's the most hits she has in one story! And only two review...whoa. That's sort of sad...

Hikaru: Exactly. -looks at me- Let's hope she wakes up soon...

Mitsuki: There is a better summary in her profile. Just thought you would wanna know.

Kage: Pairings are Sasuke/Naruto, Gaara/Neji, Lee/Sakura, Kakashi/Iruka, Shikamaru/Ino, Shino/Kiba/Hinata, OC/OC, OC/OC, some _more_ OC/OC, and some others as soon as we figure them out.

Akuhei: Remember to review if you think this story deserves it! Just say you like it or hate it or some characters are OOC even though we try our best! Enjoy this chapter!

_A new generation...new enemies...new allies...and most of all...new demons and secrets... _

**A Demon's Seal**

Neji was standing guard outside the Hokage office, a white bird Anbu mask over his face. He was bored though not as bored as Shikamaru who was sleeping in the mission room. Suddenly, he saw someone with a raven mask over his face running towards him.

Neji knew instantly who that Anbu was. "What is it?"

"I need(pant) to speak(pant) with Hokage-sama(pant)." He gasped for air. Neji didn't understand why he hadn't teleported here but didn't comment on that.

"Go on in." Neji said. Sasuke nodded to him and went through the doors. Neji knew there was something wrong. After all, it wasn't everyday you see an Anbu come running instead of teleporting. And Sasuke running and calling Naruto by his proper title is even more suspicious...

--------------------

"Naruto!" Sasuke exclaimed, bursting through the office doors. Naruto looked up at him in shock from his paperwork.

"Wha--Sasuke! What are you doing back here so fast?" Naruto asked, still in shock.

"No time. Important." Sasuke managed to say while trying to calm down his breathing.

Naruto looked around. "Where's Ikeda-san?"

"That's what's important. Ikeda-san...well...she disappeared." Sasuke finally managed to say to his boyfriend.

"Say what?.!" Naruto was looking at him in disbelief.

"She disappeared right when we were about three miles from the gates. It happened so suddenly. I turned around and she was gone. I think she's been kidnapped or something." Sasuke informed.

"Oh kami-sama this isn't good..." Naruto stated, shaking his head.

Sasuke nodded his head once. "Exactly."

"We're gonna need to send out search teams. I want you to organize it Sasuke. You're dismissed." Naruto stated, banging his head once on the desk. Sasuke just shook his head at his boyfriend's behavior and walked out. When Sasuke had been gone, Naruto began repeatedly banging his head on the desk.

"Why(bang) god must(bang) you do(bang) this to(bang) us?.!" Naruto moaned. He stopped banging his head and looked up, rubbing the spot where he had been banging. "Ow. That hurts." He then looked outside the window. "Let's just hope that they find Ikeda-san soon but...who would wanna take her?"

--------------------

Daisuke Kamikara was walking down the streets, humming to himself as he headed for Ichiraku's. He was hungry and since he didn't have any food at his apartment, he decided to go out for some ramen! When he had thought about that, you can see the sparkles in his eyes and a flowery background behind him.

"Look. There he is."

"It's that demon kid..."

"The dog demon..."

"Don't go near him!"

"He'll kill you."

Daisuke just walked on with a grin on his face. Though he acted like he didn't hear them, he did. However, he doesn't let it get to him and continued on to Ichiraku. He sat down on the bench next to a female who was eating her own ramen. It was a ramen shop so of course she would be eating ramen.

"Hey there!" Daisuke exclaimed.

The man behind the counter chuckled. "Nice to see you again, Daisuke."

He smiled and said, "One beef ramen!"

"Coming right up." and the man proceeded into making his order.

Daisuke hummed to himself once more, waiting for the ramen to be done. The ramen was then placed in front of him and he smiled widely. He then began digging in.

"Jeez. You eat like a pig." Daisuke slurped up the ramen and looked behind him. It was Kyohaku. He took a seat next to Daisuke and ordered a miso ramen.

"Why do you care?" Daisuke growled, ordering his second bowl.

"I don't." he replied.

"Then don't insult me, teme." Daisuke seethed. The girl next to him shifted nervously for some reason.

"Shut up...baka." Kyohaku answered back.

"Not...a baka..." Daisuke began eating his third bowl when suddenly, somehow, he knocked into the girl beside him, the ramen splashing all over the girl's cloak. Daisuke stood up, eyes widened in horror. "I'm soooo sorry. Are you okay? You're not hurt now are you?.!" _Oh damnit. Please don't hate me. Please don't hate me..._

The girl stood up and Daisuke noticed that her black cloak(which she had taken off to inspect the damage on her) had somehow cover her entire body from the neck down. She had cerulean blue hair that reached to her waist and the most weirdest color eyes. They were silver-blue. "It's fine." She began dusting herself off. Thankfully, the cloak had taken up any damage the spilled ramen would have done. She wore a black sleeveless shirt with a pair of black shorts. She wore a pair of dark blue gloves which reached to her elbow and had silver lining. Bandages were wrapped around her leg and the upper part of her arms. Around her neck was a silver necklace which had a six-side star with a pair of pale blue wings and a pale blue feather about three inches long attached at the bottom point of the star. On her left ring finger was a silver ring with a six side star with a white wolf fang attached. "You?" She looked at him at the end of that sentence. Or lack of a sentence.

"Fine." he replied.

The girl's lips twitched as if wanting to smile but it never came. "Just be careful next time." and she walked off.

Daisuke went back to his seat, staring after the girl. "I've never seen her before..."

Kyohaku shrugged. "Who cares. Come on. Let's go spar or something."

Daisuke grinned and said, "Sure! And this time, I am gonna beat your ass!"

Kyohaku gave a smirk. "Then prove it to me."

"Teme!"

"Baka."

--------------------

The girl from before appeared right outside the Hokage's office. Neji looked at her.

"What business do you have with the Hokage?" he demanded.

The girl didn't answer but just showed him something. Neji looked at it and nodded in approval. She walked through the doors and said, "Hokage-sama."

Naruto looked up from his work and said. "Oh. It's you. I thought it was someone else. What is it?"

"I've come back with news."

Naruto's eyes widened, went back to normal, and he smiled. "Good. What is it?"

The girl began telling him what she knew.

--------------------

"Argh. He's late..." Inju said.

It was the next day and Team 7 was currently waiting for the Copy-nin ninja, the great and perverted jounin, the fomer Anbu captain, the one who had studied under the Yodaime, the one who is dating Iruka...the one and only...Kakashi Hatake.

"It's 8..." Daisuke informed. Inju groaned.

"Damn him..." she muttered.

Kyohaku just shook his head. "I think he's doing this on purpose..."

The three of them were waiting at the bridge. The bridge where the previous Team 7 had met before when they were together as a team still. Kyohaku was currently leaning against the ledge. Daisuke was sitting down, leaning against the bridge side. Inju was sitting on the bridge ledge. They were all bored and had waited for 3 hours for their teacher.

Finally, ten minutes later, a poof appeared before them. "Yo!"

"You're late!" Daisuke and Inju shouted at him.

"Ah sorry. I was being chased by girls who were angry over the fact that I had accidently bumped into them and--"

"Liar!" Inju and Daisuke yelled at him.

_Why won't my excuses work...?_ Kakashi thought jokingly. He sighed and held out two bells. He jingled them and the sound caught the genins' attention. "Alright then. I want you three to come and try to take these bells away from me. If you get a bell, you pass. If you don't, you don't pass and you get sent back to the academy." _Any moment and they'll point out the obvious..._

"But there's only two bells." Inju pointed out.

_Bingo!_ "Then I guess one of you will be sent back to the academy. Now, the one who doesn't get it don't get lunch. The ones who do, they get lunch and the one who doesn't have to watch them eat food right in front of him...or her." Kakashi heard three stomachs growling softly and knew they had followed his 'advise' of not eating breakfast. "You have until noon." He set a timer on a stump. "Alright then, begin!"

All three had disappeared and Kakashi smirked as he waited for the first of the students to come out and attack him head on.

--------------------

Daisuke was hiding behind a bunch of bushes and was waiting for the right time to come out and attack Kakashi. Suddenly, a hand was on his shoulder and he nearly yelled out in surprise but covered his mouth quickly before turning around and spotting Kyohaku.

"What?" he hissed out.

"I think we need to work together." Kyohaku whispered.

"And I should work with you...why?" Daisuke asked angrily.

"I overheard Neji-sama speaking with Haruno-san yesterday. Haruno-san was talking about having to work together as a team for the genins to pass. She said it was why we are having this test in the first place." Kyohaku informed.

Daisuke narrowed his eyes. He was suspicious about this but then soften his eyes. "Fine. But we need to tell Inju-chan then."

"Byakugan." He looked around and spotted Inju about ten feet away from us, up in a tree. "She's hiding in a tree..."

Daisuke looked up to where he saw Inju. He waved his arm at her, trying to get her attention without being noisy. Inju looked down at them and frowned. Kyohaku signaled her to come down and she jumped down without really making a sound.

"What?" she whispered.

"We need to work together as a team." Kyohaku informed.

"Why?" she asked.

"Just do it if you wanna pass." Daisuke stated.

"Fine." she agreed. "So what's the plan?"

--------------------

Kakashi waited and waited. He wasn't bored. Nope. While he was waiting, he was reading Icha Icha Paradise, giggling occasionally over the book. Then, he spotted something coming his way so he caught it. It was a kunai knife. He looked up to see Daisuke in front of him.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" About ten Daisuke appeared and Kakashi's eye nearly widened in shock but he managed to contain it.

_What the--when did he learn such an advance Jutsu?.! Did someone teach him or something?.!_ Kakashi dodged incoming blows from Daisuke when suddenly, he heard another shout.

"Inju no Jutsu!" Kakashi felt his leg being tied up so he looked down. He noticed ribbons being wrapped around his legs and feet, not letting him move. He looked back up and saw Daisuke getting ready to do a punch at him. He quickly used the Kawarimi no Jutsu and the punch hit a log instead. Kakashi was now hidden in a tree and watched the scene play out. Inju appeared from underground from use of Doton: Dochu Eigyo no Jutsu.

"Damn. Was so close." Kyohaku swore, appearing from a bush nearby. He walked towards Inju. The Kage Bunshins disappeared and only the original Daisuke was left, walking towards where Kyohaku and Inju were.

"Did you get it?" Inju asked. The red ribbons that had held Kakashi snaked its way back to her arms and wrapped around them.

Kyohaku sighed and held up a piece of thin string. "Close. Just ten more seconds would have done it."

Inju sighed and looked up. "It's almost noon too. We need to find Kakashi-sensei and fast."

"Byakugan." Kyohaku looked around. "Don't see him. Either he moved to another location or..."

"Oh come on. I bet I can find him better than you." Daisuke boasted.

"Do I see _you_ looking for him?" Kyohaku asked bitterly.

"I can if I had your freaky little eye trick thing!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"It's a bloodline limit, baka." Kyohaku replied.

"Guys, stop fighting and concentrate on finding Kakashi-sensei." Inju interferred.

"**He** started it!" Daisuke yelled, pointing at the Hyuuga.

Kyohaku snorted. "Tch. I think I found him. He's over there." He pointed at the spot where Kakashi was hiding.

_Damn. And I thought he'd given up. Their teamwork is pretty good though..._ Kakashi dodged the shuriken headed his way by jumping down on the ground. Suddenly, the timer set off and Kakashi heard the three groaned at not getting the bells.

A few minutes later, Daisuke was tied to a stump with Inju and Kyohaku on both side near him. Kakashi was in front, the perverted orange book put away.

"You failed to get the bells." All three looked down on the ground. "However," This caused them to look up again. "the three of you displayed some teamwork. But you _still_ failed at getting the bells." This caused them to look down once more. Kakashi chuckled lightly at their display._ God I love messing with their heads..._ "I'll give you one more chance. Inju, Kyohaku, eat. When you're done, we'll fight once more. Don't give Daisuke any food. If I catch you, there won't _be_ any more chances." and Kakashi disappeared in a POOF but reappeared behind a tree that was within the team's ear-shot.

"I should have eaten some ramen before I left..." Daisuke mumbled.

"Why do you eat that stuff anyway?" Inju asked in disgust.

"Cheap." was all Daisuke answered with.

Kyohaku looked at him and the bento box and sighed. He held the box in front of Daisuke. "Here. Eat." Both him and Inju stared at him in disbelief. Even his mind was yelling at him for an explanation on what he was doing. "We're gonna need your strength when we fight against Kakashi-sensei." He began untying Daisuke. The Kamikara boy sat down in between them and began eating from Kyohaku's bento.

"But won't Kakashi-sensei know?" Inju asked cautiously, looking around as if expecting him to pop up any minute.

"If we get sent back to the academy, so be it. We can do it again next year." Kyohaku replied casually.

"You sure you don't want any?" Daisuke asked, looking up from his eating.

"I can get some food at home." he answered boredly.

"Right. I forgot that you came from the Hyuuga family, the most richest and strongest family in Konoha." Daisuke said in a sarcastic tone.

The Hyuuga rolled his eyes. "You know that's not true."

"Why did you feed me anyway?" Daisuke asked.

Kyohaku shrugged. "Cause we're going to need you help and...I guess cause you're...my friend."

Kakashi suddenly appeared before them with a scary look on his face. "You..." Kyohaku and Inju got into a defensive position while Daisuke looked on, scared. Kakashi's eye turned into a happy arch and he smiled from underneath his mask. "Pass!"

"Huh?" they all asked.

"You pass. You defied my orders for the first time." Kakashi explained. "Those who don't obey the rules are trash. But those who don't look out for their friend is worst than trash. It's all part of teamwork you know!"

"So we pass." Daisuke asked slowly, just in case he heard wrong.

"Yup! I want you three to meet me back at the bridge tomorrow at 7." Kakashi then POOFed out of there once more.

"Whoohoo!" Daisuke cheered.

"Let's go out and celebrate." Inju suggested.

"Ra--" Daisuke was interrupted.

"NO RAMEN!" his two teammates yelled. Daisuke pouted but followed them towards a small cafe.

--------------------

The Rokudaime Hokage looked at the three jonins before him. "Report."

Gai stepped up first. "Aimi Hyuuga, Hotaru Utada, and Mitsuki Orimoto pass the test I have set up for them." He acted so...professional that everyone stared at him in disbelief. Then..."The power of youth surely burns within them! Yosh!" It was just too good to be true...

Irine stepped up first. "Hokage-sama, Tsuyu Yamanaka, Iyoru Akimichi, and Shiroi Nara have passed the test I had set up for them." She stepped back and the last jonin present, Saruku, followed what the other two had done.

"Araki Aburama, Raine Saito, Kumori Inuzuka have passed my survival training. They are ready." and he stepped back to his place next to Irine who was looking like she wanted to move away from Gai.

Naruto sighed and leaned back against his chair. "He's late...again."

"I bet you that he passed his team." Asuma said from the sidelines.

"Well...him passing his last team could have been a fluke..." Kurenai started, sneaking a glance at the Hokage.

"Hey! I was in his last team you know!" Naruto shouted at the jonin. Everyone but Saruku and Irine laughed. Those two just looked at each other, confused. They hadn't been present at Konoha a couple years back so they had no idea what was going on.

Finally, Kakashi appeared through the doors, reading Icha Icha Paradise...again. Naruto resist the urge to shout out and said calmly, "Well?"

Kakashi looked up and smiled. "They pass."

"You owe me money now." Asuma told Kurenai.

"Damn. And I was so sure too." Kurenai muttered.

Kakashi blinked but then shrugged. Not his business after all. It was an annual ritual. The jonins always bet whether he'll pass his team or not.

It was getting tiring though.

* * *

**Jutsu Dictionary What Not** ---- 

**Inju no Jutsu** (Ribbon no Jutsu)-- A technique that Inju used that was created by her family. This technique is quite simple; it allows you to control/manipulate ribbons. However, it'll only work if there are ribbons around which is why Inju has ribbons around her wrists.

**Profile**----

**Name**- Daisuke Kamikara

**Name's Meaning**- Daisuke means 'big help' I think. Kamikara...I'm not really sure. Kami means god though. That's all I know.

**Other Name(s)**- Dai(chan), Suke-chan, Monster/demon child

**Gender**- Male

**Age(current)**- 12

**Hair**- Black

**Eyes**- Light green

**Rank**- Genin

**Bloodline Limit**- None

**Village**- Konohagakure

**Greatest Ambition(s)**- Being the best Hokage ever

**Likes**- Ramen, training, protecting his precious people

**Dislikes**- People killing without reason, the way the villagers look at him

**Living Relation(s)**- N/A

**First Appearance**- Chapter 1

**Team**- 7; Inju Tanaka, Kyohaku Hyuuga, Kakashi Hatake

**Background Info**- 4 years after Naruto became Hokage, the dog demon Youne attacked and was sealed within him by his father, resulting to his father being sacrificed (his father came across the Forbidden Scroll and learned the technique). One year after that, when he was 5, his temper went out of control and he killed his mother and family when the demon possessed him for a while. The villagers heard and feared him, treating him like they treated Naruto when he was young. However, somehow, the younger kids didn't hear about it. Daisuke found out he had the demon within him after three months after he killed his family from overhearing a couple adults talking about it.

Daisuke loves ramen as much as Naruto and wants to be Hokage as well. He isn't afraid to speak his mind but knows when to be quiet. He isn't the bottom of his class but somewhere up higher than that. He trains hard to reach his goal and his most prized technique is the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu which he learned from someone when he bumped into that person at Ichiraku. He enjoys hanging out with inju and Kyohaku though he sees Kyohaku as a rival in nearly everything. He has poor chakra control but has good stamina and his strong point is ninjutsu. His weak point is genjutsu but he wants to improve it.


	4. Demon 3: C ranked Mission

Tori: 549 hits! And 3 story alerts? Damn this is just...damn! -bangs head at wall-

Kage: What now?

Tori: -still banging head- 549 hits but only 3 freaking reviews. Damnit! I'm beginning to wonder if people just accidently press the link but then press back before they read it. Or this just skim the chapters...-sighs- I always get so little reviews! This is not good for my self-confidience! -yelling at the sky- -fist in the air- -glaring at the sky-

Everyone: -sweatdrops-

Kage: She's slipping to insanity...

Seijun: I thought she was already.

Everyone: Oh yea.

Akuhei: -sweatdrops- Remember to review if you think this story deserves it! Just say you like it or hate it or some characters are OOC even though we try our best! Even if you just review to say "I like it", WE DON'T CARE! As long as you review. Enjoy this chapter!

Tori: The quote thing below me will probably change every chapter as if a one sentence summary or something...

_Daisuke Kamikara will soon realize that his life will soon change for the better after this mission..._

**A Demon's Seal**

"This...is boring!"

That was the cry of the dog demon holder whose team was currently doing a D rank mission. Pulling weeds. Even though the old woman wasn't exactly jumping for joy when she noticed Daisuke but the pros proved to be more heavier than the cons and so she let him in. And it was a good thing to for the yard didn't look like it had been weeded for years!

"Shut up baka." Kyohaku muttered.

"You shut up teme. Why can't we have a better mission!.?" Daisuke whined.

"You know how the mission ranking goes." Inju pointed out. "Genins only get D-rank...although I do want better missions but we just have to wait til we're chuunin I guess." She sighed after that and continued pulling the weeds.

Daisuke pouted and stopped pulling weeds. "That isn't fair!" He was yelling at the sky with his fist up at it while glaring at the sky as well.

Kyohaku sighed. "Baka, help us weed or else we'll never get out of here."

"Can't you use your Kage Bunshins to help?" Inju asked, tired. She had been using her ribbons to help but it was draining her chakra and she had stopped using it about ten minutes ago. Her hands was beginning to be covered in blisters and scratches as well as her other teammates.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Ten replica of Daisuke appeared and started pulling the weeds. "There. That should help."

Inju gave a small smile at him. "Thank you. I though I was going to be pulling weed forever. When was the last time she even took care of the garden? I mean, the flowers are nearly dead and the grass is so dry. If we used a fire jutsu, this entire yard will burn quickly."

About an hour later, they had finally finished and collected the money they earned. The three walked down the streets, tired and worn out. It was noon right now and the three were hungry.

"What do you want and _**no**_ ramen." Inju glared at Daisuke at that sentence. "You need to eat healthier food. Can't you afford anything other than ramen?"

Daisuke looked down, bangs covering his eyes. "I...I..." He didn't want to answer the question but Inju didn't notice. Kyohaku, however, did.

"Come on dobe. Let's go eat ramen if you really want to eat it." he said.

Daisuke glared at him for the 'dobe' comment but didn't retort back. "Fine teme."

The three walked to Ichiraku and took a seat.

The owner smiled at them. "The usual?"

"Yea." Daisuke grinned.

"Who's paying this time?" Inju asked, sighing.

"You." Kyohaku immediately said.

"Me?.! Why me?.! Why don't you!.? Your family is richer than mine!" Inju exclaimed.

"Yes but I paid last time. This time is you." Kyohaku stated, crossing his arms and glaring at the ribbon controller. His eyes were saying 'Argue with me and I won't even bother torturing you'.

Inju sighed and began eating her ramen. "Fine. I'll--"

"If you don't mind, I can pay for it if you want." Inju and Kyohaku tensed. They didn't even sense anyone. They turned behind them to see a girl. Kyohaku recognized her while Inju looked at her in confusion. Daisuke was still eating ramen so he didn't notice the newcomer.

"You!" Kyohaku stated. "I know you. You're the girl that the baka spilled ramen over."

"What?.! Daisuke you idiot!" Inju whacked Daisuke over the head which caused him to look at her in confusion.

"What?" he asked, rubbing his injury. He then noticed the girl. "Oh. It's you."

The girl nodded. She was wearing a white sleeveless hooded shirt with a pair of blue pants. She still wore the same acessories as before. Kyohaku looked at her in confusion. "Why are you paying for us?"

The girl shrugged. "If that's what you want. Unless you'll rather go broke paying for him." The two genins looked at Daisuke who was practically inhaling the ramen, looked back at the girl, and shook their heads quickly. The girl smirked. "I thought so." She took a seat next to Daisuke(the seats are like this: Inju, girl, Daisuke, Kyohaku) and ordered a beef ramen.

"Umm...Inju Tanaka." Kyohaku and the girl looked at the female member who blushed. "Uhh...that's my name."

The girl gave a very very small smile. It was barely noticable. "Reikou." She turned to Kyohaku. "You're a Hyuuga right? I recognized your eyes."

Kyohaku glared at her. He was suspicious of the girl. She had just appeared out of no where. _It's like she was masking her chakra from us._ "Kyohaku Hyuuga and that baka there is Daisuke Kamikara."

"Hey!" Daisuke glared at Kyohaku. "Watch who you're calling a baka, teme."

"You are an idiot, idiot."

"Take that back!"

"No."

"Teme!"

"Baka."

"Asshole!"

"Dumbass."

Reikou watched them, amused. "Does this always happen?"

Inju nodded. "Yea. Well, I'm glad we met. Friends?"

Reikou stared at her before nodding. "Friends." She then looked at the time and remembered she had somewhere to be. "I must go now. I'll see you some other time." She walked off, leaving Inju behind confused and the two boys still arguing.

"Hey! She didn't pay for her bowl!"

"What!.?"

"She didn't pay at all."

"Slurp. Slurp. Slurp." Guess who this is.

--------------------

"Team 7 wanting a mission, Hokage-sama." Kakashi reported to Naruto in the mission room.

Daisuke, Inju, and Kyohaku had just finished finding Tora, the cat who won't stop running away even after they found it. However, when the three saw it being hugged by its owner, they immediately knew why. Though they don't feel sorry for it. It had scratched them many many times. They had brought it back by letting Inju use her ribbons to hold it.

The Rokudaime searched through the mission lists. "Well, we need someone to walk--"

"No!" Daisuke suddenly exclaimed. "I want to do something more exciting damnit! Something that's not boring!"

Naruto stared at him. "You know how the missions are set up right?"

"No...he doesn't. He doesn't pay attention in class." Kyohaku answered for Daisuke.

"Hey!"

"Well, I suppose I can give you a C-rank mission. Your job is to escort someone to Yamigakure." Naruto stated.

"Who are we escorting?" Inju asked.

"Us." They all looked to see aboy about 10 years old with a girl who seemed about 6. The boy had white hair with black eyes while the girl had long forest green hair with light brown eyes. The boy wore a black long sleeve shirt with a pair of dark blue pants and a black robe. The girl wore a white tank top with a red skirt and a black robe as well. Their hitai-ate were around their neck and it had a sign that they never had seen before. It was a five point star with a pair of wings. Around the girl's neck was a silver chain with a silver fish pendant and the boy had a gold chain with a white stone attached. "You'll be escorting us."

"Um...Hokage-sama. We don't even know where Yamigakure is..." Inju stated, blushing.

"I know." Naruto smiled. "That's why you're just protecting them. You follow them and everything should be fine. After all, Yamigakure is a very hidden village. Not many know where it is."

"Cool! Road trip!" Daisuke exclaimed.

Kyohaku whacked him over the head. "Baka."

"Teme!"

"Dumbass."

"Asshole!"

"Idiot."

"Stupid!"

"Dead last."

"Pretty boy!"

The two glared at each other, sparks flying from each other's eyes. Inju and Kakashi sweatdropped while Naruto and Neji(who was guarding him) raised an eyebrow at how similar they were to Naruto and Sasuke. The 10 year old boy cleared his voice which broke up Kyohaku and Daisuke's argument.

"Anyway, I'm Tomite. This is Takiko."

Kakashi clapped his hands together once. "Alright then. Meet us in two hours, 'kay?" He didn't wait for an answer and POOFed out of there. Tomite and Takiko exchanged looks and just shrugged. They walked out of the room and Daisuke and Kyohaku started fighting/arguing...again.

Inju slapped her forehead. "Sure I'm with Kyohaku-san but do I have to be stuck with all this arguing?.!"

"I feel sorry for the girl." Neji whispered to Naruto.

"This must be how Sakura-chan feels when Sasuke and I argue."

Neji scoffed. "Well of course."

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?.!

"Nothing."

"I'm the Hokage! I order you to tell me!"

"There's a little something call the right to remain silent."

"Whoever made up that rule deserves to be shot." Naruto mumbled, crossing his arms.

--------------------

"Road trip! Road trip! Road trip! Yea!" Daisuke exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Shut up baka!" Inju whacked him over the head.

Daisuke clutched his head. "Ow..."

Kyohaku shook his head while Takiko and Tomite looked worried. "Aniki...can they..."

Tomite glared at Takiko. "They can, 'kay? Aneki is never wrong."

Takiko looked down, bangs covering her eyes. "But...aniki..."

Tomite sighed. "Look, it'll be fine. They can survive."

Takiko glanced back up and smiled. "Right!"

"Come on! Let's go!" Daisuke shouted, walking ahead of them. Inju and Kyohaku followed after them.

Tomite shook his head. "Although aneki could have chose a team that isn't so loud."

Takiko smiled and grabbed Tomite's hand. "Come on aniki." Tomite followed after Takiko and Kakashi walked at the end. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. He had overheard their conversation.

"What do they mean by that?"

"Kakashi-sensei! Walk faster!" Daisuke yelled.

"Maa. I'm coming."


End file.
